Together at last Bethyl
by musicnoteships
Summary: Beth had survived the gun shot to her head. This was a mystery to the group, but they soon forgot about it and lived on with their lives surviving in the apocalyptic world. Daryl and Beth start to harbor feelings for each other after a short time. Will time let them be at peace and fall in love? Or will certain events affect the love blossoming in their hearts for one another.
1. Chapter 1

_"So what changed your mind?."_

 _He just says "dunno."_

 _"Don't just Dunno me. What changed your mind?." I looked at Daryl he looked back at me. Just staring for a few seconds that felt a eternity. Then it hit me._

 _"Oh."_

* * *

 _Daryl ran after Beth for miles never stopping. He had to get to her, protect her. and he was unable to do that. He just didn't want to lose another person in his life that became important. Because if he did another piece of him would be taken away. Another part of him gone when a person important to him dies._

 _Daryl had lost sight of the car. He stopped running. Nearly having to stop from losing energy. He sat down on the road and softly cried to himself._

* * *

I just felt my head hurting really bad. Just the pain was getting harder to resist. I opened my eyes i was in Daryl's arms. He was crying. I don't know why , but I know there was a reason behind it. I turned my head to look to see Maggie in the distance. Then I looked back at Daryl. He just looked at me with no emotion just staring at me. He stopped walking.

"Daryl I guess dying wasn't enough to get rid of me heh." I just looked at him. He looked like he was gonna smile which is normal.

Daryl put me down on my feet. It was kinda hard to stand since my head just wouldn't stop pounding.

"BETH..." yelled Maggie running up to me literally hugging me. "I missed you Maggie."

Everyone just came and hugged me so tight especially Maggie she hugged me tighter than the rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**two weeks later**

Beth and the rest of the group had to leave the cars they were in because of loss of gas in them. That made them walk for many days, keeping them having to find a place to sleep everyday or going days without sleeping just walking trying to avoid the dangers of the undead. Daryl and Beth rarely talked, the air around them was still awkward. Beth didn't want the air around them to be gone. Beth walked up to Daryl who was walking next to Rick. They were talking about where they were going to stay next for the night. "Hey Daryl what ya doing," Beth was trying to humor Daryl when he just ignored her. Beth knew that was a sign that he wanted to talk to Rick and not have people bother him.

The group walked for miles until a truck approached the group. Beth was on high alert and had her knife in her hand. A man with short brown hair and plaid short under his brown coat approached the group. "hi..uh Hello I'm Aaron and I want to take you back to my group," he put his arms in the air and walked a few steps forward. Rick walked up to him and put a gun to his face. "How do I know that you don't have a group waiting to take our stuff or worse kill us..What do you say now huh?" the gun was pointed at Aaron's face as looked like he was gonna piss his pants but said, "I promise there's no one else except me. I am being truthful seriously you can search me if you want for anything suspicious.." Rick lowered the gun slowly and punched Aaron across the head knocking him out.

Beth at the moment was still at the moment trying not to yell at rick to stop. Some of her innocence was still there but only a little bit. Her face became slightly pale when she saw rick punch the man named Aaron. But Beth didn't let it get to her it was part of their survival in this world she convinced her self. Carol who like one of the people Beth had gotten more close to put her hand on her shoulder. Carol to Beth was very much like a mother, she felt warmth and love from carol that she hadn't felt from anyone except her deceased mother. "Beth take a deep breath and calm," carol whispered in her ear. Beth took a deep breath and watched everyone walking as Daryl and Glenn picked up Aaron unconscious body. "Thanks.." Beth whispered to carol when she smiled a little bit at carol. Carol smiled back a little bit and walked over to help plan where to stop next.

Beth watched Daryl for a few minutes and then looked away and walked over to Noah as he was standing around waiting for them to figure out what they were gonna do with the man named apron. "Hey Noah"


End file.
